The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing electronic storage and retrieval of handwritten notes. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for providing electronic storage and retrieval of handwritten notes, along with other drawings, in an electronic device such as a personal digital device (PDD).
Personal digital devices (xe2x80x9cPDDxe2x80x9d) have become extremely popular for recording, storing and retrieving information. Examples of PDDs include personal computers, such as laptop computers and handheld computer devices having a display area and an input area. In one version of a handheld computer device, a user inputs information in the input area by writing with a specialized pen. The pen does not mark on the input area, but the PDD converts the writing to electronic information through a resistive contact surface. According to a common version of a PDD, the user writes in a specialized manner to represent alpha-numeric characters. Movement of the pen on the resistive contact surface is recognized by the PDD and converted into a corresponding character. Each character is created at the same location on the resistive contact surface. The characters are then displayed in the display area of the PDD. Depending upon the operation of the PDD the characters are stored in various formats to record information, such as names, addresses, telephone numbers, appointments, and notes. The PDD can be connected to another electronic device, such as a personal computer, for exchanging information with the other device.
While many PDDs are desirable because they are compact and portable, one drawback of typical prior art PDDs is that they use specialized writing systems that can be awkward to learn and may be hard for some users to master. Also, in typical prior art PDDs markings do not appear on the resistive contact surface during writing thereon. As a result, it can be difficult for users to track their writing portions to obtain the correct character, furthermore, non-character marks typically cannot be made or stored in prior art PDDs. Thus, drawings cannot be entered into the PDD. In addition, a PDD user typically enters characters one at a time, significantly limiting the speed with which one can take notes or record information. Therefore, a need exists for a PDD which allows users to write in a more fluid and familiar manner and to include noncharacters in their writing. In other words, a need exists for a PDD that records free-hand writing and/or drawing.
Various devices have been developed to convert written documents into electronic forms in order to reduce storage space and retrieval time. For example, scanners can convert previously existing documents into an electronic format for storage and retrieval. In addition, a personal computer using certain software packages can allow a user to input data, e.g., to create an original document such as a drawing. The user can input data in a variety of ways, e.g., using a mouse on a desktop. The personal computer can display the original document on a screen. Furthermore, the personal computer can store the input data in memory or on a magnetic storage disk.
Similarly, computers with touch screens and pads allow a user to create input data, e.g., to create an original document such as a handwritten note or a drawing, using a finger or stylus. Again, the computer can display the document on a screen and/or store it in an electronic format. However, creating an original document using one of these methods is somewhat awkward. The instrument used to mark on the touch screen or pad does not make a mark, and typically the user has to watch a separate display screen to observe what is recorded as a result of the writing motion.
A. T. Cross of Lincoln R. I. has a product, sold under the name CROSSPAD, which converts handwritten documents into electronic form. The product includes a conventional notepad combined with a unique pen and printed circuit board assembly (xe2x80x9cPCBAxe2x80x9d) for the notepad. The user writes on the pad using the pen. The pen has an ink tip that can be used to make marks on the pad. The pen also includes a RF transmitter. The RF transmitter operates in conjunction with the PCBA for the pad to translate pen movement into electronic signals representing the user""s writing motion. A switch in the pen turns the transmitter on when the pen is in contact with the pad. The switch is activated as a result of the force exerted by the pad on the tip of the pen. This system can be used to make electronic copies of handwritten notes. The electronic copies can then be stored and retrieved for later use. The user can write on the pad in an ordinary manner.
However, a need remains for a system which allows storage, retrieval and searching of content in electronic copies of handwritten information. In addition, a need exists for a portable PDD system that allows for the creation, storage, searching, and retrieval of handwritten information.
An object of the present invention is to set forth a palm pad system that overcomes deficiencies and limitations of the prior art.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the palm pad system comprises an electronic notepad coupled to a conventional PDD. The electronic notepad and the PDD are retained in position on a common base. The electronic notepad includes an integrated printed circuit board having a plurality of etched loops formed thereon. The etched loops are uniformly distributed over the surface of the board and define an X-grid pattern and a Y-grid pattern. The X-grid pattern and Y-grid pattern are receptive to signals generated by a source, which source is positioned in close proximity to the grid patterns defined on the notepad. The electronic notepad further includes a paper-pad, which is securely mounted adjacent to the printed circuit board.
The source for generating the signals can be an electromechanical transmitter, which transmitter is mounted in an elongated pen. The pen further includes a first end having a conventional retractable writing tip, such as a ball point pen tip, for marking on paper. The writing tip is coupled to the electromechanical transmitter via a micro-switch. The micro-switch is pressure actuated so that when the writing tip is pressed against a writing surface, such as the paper-pad, the transmitter coupled therewith is enabled for generating the signal. The signal is sensed by the X-grid pattern and the Y-grid pattern. The signal sensed by the X-grid pattern and the Y-grid pattern is further processed by electronics coupled therewith to determine the relative location of the writing tip with respect to the paper-pad. When a user composes handwritten data by moving the writing tip of the pen over the paper-pad, the relative locations of the writing tip are processed to concomitantly reproduce and electronically display the handwritten data on a display associated with the PDD. The electronically reproduced data can further be saved as an electronic file, which file can be retrieved at a later time.
The pen further includes a cap having an aperture with a retractable non-writing tip mounted therein. When the cap is positioned over the writing tip, which is defined at the first end of the pen, the non-writing tip cooperates with the first end of the pen to force the non-writing tip into a retracted position defined in the cap. When the cap is positioned over a second end of the pen, the non-writing tip cooperates with the second end of the pen to force non-writing tip, which tip is defined in the cap, to extend outwardly from the aperture defined on the cap.
In another embodiment, the palm pad system for enabling a user to electronically display, store, and retrieve hand written data comprises a means for converting handwritten data into an electronic file. The means for converting handwritten data into an electronic file is retained on a base. The palm pad system further comprises a means for receiving and processing the electronic file. The means for receiving and processing the electronic file is also retained on the base. The means for receiving and processing the electronic file is constructed and arranged to display, store, and retrieve the electronic file. In an embodiment, the means for receiving and processing the electronic file comprises a means for displaying the electronic file; a means for storing the electronic file; a means for retrieving the electronic file; and a control means for controlling the displaying, storing and retrieving of the electronic file.